En El Silencio Encontraras La Respuesta
by Ode-chan
Summary: -Si callo, escucha mi mirada- R.S. Decía aquel papel que aún conservaba y que releía constantemente tratando de buscarle algún significado pero aun lo encontraba.


_**En El Silencio Encontraras La Respuesta**_

_by Ode Chan_

Hacía más de una semana que el joven de la trenza le había prácticamente retirado la palabra a su prometida, solo le hablaba ocasionalmente con monosílabos, mientras que a las demás personas les continuaba hablando como de costumbre. Sin embargo eso no era lo único que le preocupaba a la menor de las Tendo en ese momento, también la existencia de una pequeña nota que había aparecido sobre su escritorio la noche antes de que comenzaran los hechos actuales.

_-Si callo, escucha mi mirada- R.S._

Decía aquel papel que aún conservaba y que releía constantemente tratando de buscarle algún significado pero ya habían pasado ocho días y aun no lo encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que era de parte de su prometido ya que tenía sus iniciales, así que decidió que era el momento de ir con Ranma y hacerle hablar aunque fuera lo último que haga.

Sabía que se encontraba en el Dojo practicando, así que primero paseo por la casa para asegurarse que su familia estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada con sus actividades para que no los interrumpieran de improvisto en el momento menos indicado. Cuando se cercioro del asunto fue rápidamente al Dojo, entro cerrando la puerta tras ella y se dirigió al centro de la habitación para sentarse. El chico que ejecutaba sus katas más cerca de la esquina que del centro, al sentir la presencia de su prometida y estudiar sus movimientos, entendió lo que ella quería y deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo fue hasta donde estaba y se sentó frente a ella.

Ranma sabía que el propósito de la chica para interrumpir su práctica era hacerlo hablar, pero no lo lograría no hasta de que ella fuera capaz de escuchar por primera vez la verdad que él le quería revelar. Cuando estuvieron unos segundos en silencio uno frente al otro, Akane hablo.

_**-Bien Ranma, que planeas hacer con este jueguito de no hablarme. Que yo sepa no te hecho nada para que me andes aplicando la ley de hielo ni nada por el estilo, al contrario tu siempre eres el culpable de nuestras peleas- **_el chico frunció el ceño por el comentario, pero al poco tiempo se relajó, sabía que la chica tenía razón pero ella también era a veces culpable por no dejar que él le diera una explicación razonable para cierto malentendidos que ocurrían a menudo. Sin embargo aunque quería contestarle no lo hizo, se quedó callado y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Akane por su parte se sintió abrumada por la intensidad reflejada en la mirada de Ranma y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al suelo por un instante hasta que recordó lo que decía la nota. _Si callo, escucha mi mirada- _repitió en su mente, esa frase no tenía mucha lógica para ella –_Como diablos voy a escuchar una mirada- _pensó mientras respiraba hondamente –_Aun así voy a intentarlo, después de todo no tengo nada que perder-. _Entonces volvió a levantar su mirada que se volvió a cruzar rápidamente con la de Ranma y así se mantuvieron mirando uno al otro por unos minutos hasta que la chica de iris chocolate abrió los ojos tan grandes como si acabara de darse cuenta que Miley Cyrus y Hanna Montana son la misma persona. Por instinto se llevó sus manos a la boca de asombro. En ese momento el chico de mirada tormentosa se tensó, Akane por fin había escuchado su verdad y la reacción de esta no se parecía en nada a la que se había imaginado. Es más ni siquiera entendía su reacción _-Jamás entenderé a esa chica-_pensó.

Entonces Akane se puso de pie y se fue. Ranma estuvo tentado a saltar por todo el Dojo con expresión de pánico pero se contuvo. Su mundo no podía derrumbarse por un rechazo. _-Claro que si- _una voz replico en su interior. Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse del Dojo a vagar por la ciudad hasta que superara todo ese asunto, pero sus intenciones desaparecieron en el momento en el que vio que la chica había regresado y se paró frente a él, que aún permanecía sentado. _- Oh no fue a buscar su mazo para golpearme fuertemente-_ fue lo primero que le vino a la mente cuando la vio frente a él sin moverse, entonces la voz paranoica volvió a resonar en su mente _–O peor fue a buscar una cámara para captar el momento justo en el que nos rompe el corazón y destruye nuestro orgullo- _Ranma sintió la necesidad de golpearse por ese estúpido comentario pero un pequeño papel que caía sobre su regazo lo distrajo, al tomarlo y abrirlo pudo leer una frase con impecable caligrafía que decía.

_-Si no respondo, interpreta mi sonrisa- A.T._

Cuando el chico levanto el rostro pudo ver que su prometida le ofrecía una sonrisa de las que solo ella sabía dar, de hecho era la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su vida, casi se le cae la baba de lo embobado que estaba al verla. Luego de eso la chica volvió a marcharse solo que esta vez se fue dando saltitos como una niña que se dirige a la tiene a comprar su caramelo favorito. Ranma al verla tan feliz sonrió para sí y la voz paranoica de su interior que ya no era tan paranoica le dijo -_Vez, te dije que no tenías por qué preocuparte-_

Al otro día, en el segundo piso de la casa Tendo se podía escuchar unos gritos que a algunos les resultaría bastante familiar.

_**¡Ranma! Levántate ya o llegaremos tarde al instituto**_- grito la peliazul al momento que le lanzaba un balde de agua a su querido prometido

_*Splash*_ _**- Pero que demonio te pasa Akane, está claro de la delicadeza no es tu fuerte, siempre te comportas como una marimacho violenta- **_la voz femenina de Ranma chillo

*Pow*, entonces un fuerte golpe de su prometida lo devolvió de nuevo al mundo de los sueños _**-Ahí tienes mi delicadeza-**_ gruño la chica mientras se sacudía las manos y salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la primera planta, Soun estaba hecho un mal de lágrimas.

_**-No puede ser mi pequeña y dulce niña esta otra vez discutiendo con Ranma. ¿Qué vamos a hacer Saotome?-**_ Soun solo recibió como respuesta un cartel levantado por un panda perezoso que decía _**-No lo sé-**_

_**-Al menos ahora se hablan aunque sea gritándose**_- pronuncio Nabiki que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el comedor_**- Por lo visto las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad-**_

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Nabiki estaba completamente equivocada. Porque aunque Akane lo golpeara la mirada del chico seguiría gritando que la amaba y aunque Ranma la siguiera insultando la sonrisa de la chica seguiría respondiendo que ella también lo amaba. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>FAQ's<strong>_

**¿De dónde salió este one-shot? **Fácil anoche luego de leer el poema _Si Yo, Tú de Txus Di Fellati, _esa frase de -_Si callo, escucha mi mirada_- se me quedo en la mente y no puede evitar crear una historia.

**¿La otra frase también es del poema?** No, la frase de _-Si no respondo, interpreta mi sonrisa-_ esa es mía pero no puedo negar que la parte del poema que va después de la frase que utilice para Ranma influyo algo (_Si callas, leeré tus gestos_), pero pensé si Akane ama la mirada de Ranma o por lo menos todos los Ranmamaniacos creemos eso, porque no utilizar la sonrisa de Akane que sabemos con exactitud gracias al manga y al anime que a Ranma le encanta.

**¿Ranma sufre de psicosis? **No, no sufre de psicosis solo quise añadir esa vocecita paranoica como elemento cómico después de todo sé que todos tenemos una voz como esa en nuestro interior yo tengo dos creo…XD

**¿En serio Hanna Montana y Miley Cyrus son la misma persona?** ¡Sí! Y no se hable más el asunto que no me agrada en lo absoluto, como es posible que a estas alturas y después de todas las desfachateces que ha hecho Miley no lo sepas…XD

**¿Es este uno de los one-shot que mencionaste antes en tu viñeta Mi Perdición Por Un Chocolate? **(Anuncio no pagado…XD) No, este es uno que se me ocurrió anoche, los otros dos uno está terminado y sin corregir y el otro me falta escribir la mejor y más increíble parte, además de difícil de escribir el lemon. Pero como entre en estado vago-vegetativo debido a que es mi segundo mes de vacaciones sin hacer nada se me han quitado las ganas pero prometo que pronto están para que los disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**¿Dónde puedo expresar mi agrado a ese grandioso fic?** Eso es muy fácil aquí abajo hay un algo que dice Reviews lo aprietan y le abrirá una ventana donde pueden escribir todo lo que gusten no importa lo que sea mi meta es seguir mejorando con sus críticas.


End file.
